I'm Done Pretending
by BoBoMALEC
Summary: What if Harry Potter wasn't who we thought he was? What if he wasn't a Potter? And if he wasn't just The-Boy-Who-Lived? Follow Harry turn dark with his true family and the love of his life. Will Hogwarts and Dumbledore be ready when the new Harry comes?
1. Inheritance

**~Harrison POV~**

I sat on my bed meditating trying to get ready for the pain that was about to come with my 16th birthday inherence.

I know your probably wondering who I am. You already know me as Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived ,or the one who vanquished He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or The Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die.

My real name is Harrison Riddle Lestrange the son of Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Voldemort, The Dark Lord, Tom Riddle, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

The list of names he has goes on and on.

I had to go by the name Harry Potter so no one would try to hurt me before my parents found me.

I am a Veela, but I wear a glamour so that I don't look too much like my real parents and no one gets suspicious of me.

My hair is pitch black it goes a little bit past my waist and falls down my back straight like my fathers. My eyes are a deep violet with crimson flecks in them.

They look like gems to my pale complexion. I am 5" 8 have a pretty muscular build.

Soon the pain washes over me I tilt my head back and let out a silent scream from the pain.

It feels like there are multiple people crucioing me all at once.

After a few minutes the pain subsides into tingling. I slowly stand up from the floor so I don't fall back down on weak muscles.

I walked to my full length mirror and almost collapse in shock from what I see.

I have a horn with silver and red lining that's 7" inches long in the middle of my forehead.

I also have deep midnight black wings with feathers that look sharp enough to kill but feel soft enough to pet on my back.

Before I could continue admiring myself in the mirror my mother, father, and Draco Malfoy apperate into the room eyes wide open in shock.


	2. New Form

I didn't have time to react before a body crashed into mine arms wrapping around my neck and legs around my waist somehow having wringled through the large wings.

I looked up into beautiful silver blue eyes and smiled. "I missed you dragon" I breathed with a smile. I gave him a short chaste kiss on his pale lips. Watching as a light pink dusted his high cheekbones.

"I missed you so much Har" Draco replied after he unwrapped from my body and I pulled him up and to my chest.

Did I mention that Draco Malfoy is my mate. My parents and Lucius made a potion to see who our mates were and when they found out we were mates they made a marriage contract.

We found out that Narcissa liked to hurt Draco when no one was there to stop her. Lucius divorced her and he is now with Severus.

Perfect match if you ask me and Narcissa well she's now a Death Eater of the lowest rank. She cried and passed out when she got her mark.

I made her my personal servant. She gives looks to Severus, Lucius and Draco when she thinks I'm not looking so she gets to do a lot of duelling with me.

We grew up together and know everything about each other. And I have and will always love and protect him.

I turned to face my parents who had smiles on their faces if you count the big grin on mother's face as small.

I walked towards them keeping an arm wrapped around Draco's waist with my hand laying on the curve of his bum.

When I was in arms length I was pulled into a hug by my mum and dad. "It's good to see you again Harrison we missed you" Dad said pulling my mum off me who by the way was pouting.

"It's good to see you too I've missed you" I replied laughing when a large grin replaced the frown on mum's face.

She reached out a hand to run it over the under length of my horn. I waved her hand away when she started to tap on it.

"Well it seems you came into a Dark Unicorn inheritance" Dad said running his hand over my wings.

"I know but can we please leave this hell hole I can smell the muggle stench" Draco said waving his hand around.

"You two can go on and take the portkey back to the manor we have some business to take care of " Mum answered with a smirk.

I slipped my shrunken version of my trunk into my pocket and grabbed onto my silver dragon locket that had black opals for eyes.

With a hissed "Riddle Manor" I felt a tug at my navel and with Draco beside me landed at the foot of my bed.


	3. Interruptions

Maybe it was my inheritance or maybe it was the fact that I hadn't been able to lay my hands upon my mate in months. Though I had missed him very much.

"Why don't I show you how much I missed you dragon?" I asked with a smile tugging him to my chest.

"Don't you want to see me first Harrison" Draco replied pulling away from me to unbutton his shirt.

I had just realised what he was wearing and groaned out loud. Tight dark green silk button up with leather trousers that fit him like a second skin and made his bum look absolutely delicious.

I did want to see him I hadn't been able to see his dark fairy in a while and it made my feathers stand on end just thinking about it.

I strode across the room until I was standing in front of him. He gave me a smirk and let his shirt slide off his shoulders.

Sliding my hands from his lean chest to the button of his jeans letting my magic release them earning a groan from him.

I slid his trousers off palming his cock through his briefs as I went. When his pants were fully off I spelled away his briefs moaning at the sight in front of me.

Feeling his magic swell I waited for his features to be uncovered by the glamour he wore. I could't wait until he didn't have to wear it at Hogwarts next year.

I was going to hogwarts as myself next year and not as The-Boy-Who-Lived. Draco's magic flared one last time before it settled and his apperance reverted back to it's natural state.

I turned my attention back to Draco watching as a pair of blood red wings revealed themselves along with a pair of silver ears and a silver tail that curved into a point at the end. His hair also grew a few inches coming to rest past his shoulders while a black tribal mating symbol apperared on his left forearm where I had marked him.

I had a similar one on my right forearm where he had laid his mark upon me. I reached up and stroked one of his ears earning a soft grumbling from his chest.

Before Draco could react I had pushed his nude form behind me and crouched down letting a deep growl rip from my chest as my door was thrown open. My growl became louder when I realised who had barged into my room while my mate was exposed.

Narcissa and Rodolphus were standing in my doorway with their wands pointing toward Draco and I. I let my magic flare out letting a dark red cloak rest on Draco's shoulders covering him.

"Well look what we have here my freaky whore of son turned out just like his father"Narcissa sneered at Draco with a smirk.

"It wouldn't be smart of you to talk to the Dark Prince's mate in such a way nor would it be smart to have your wands pointed at said Dark Prince "Draco sneered back toward the low ranked DE's.

"You are no prince with your whore of a mother and monster of a father"Rodolphus yelled out.

"Don't speak about my parents like that because my mother didn't want you"I threw back smirking at the sheer rage that passed through his eyes.

"Don't speak to him that you filthy freak"Narcissa yelled out throwing a bombarda toward us letting it hit the shield that I had put there.

"Still mad about father fucking Severus. I would have thought you would have gotten over it seems I was wrong"Draco snarked back.

It seemed Narcissa and Rodolphus were done talking as they started firing spells at the shield watching as they either fizzled then died out or bounced of the shield and hit something else.

After a stray spell almost hit Draco and the pair were only a little ways away I threw a scorching spell at Rodolphus watching as the bottom of his robes caught fire while Draco hit Narcissa with the smashing spell gainging satisfaction from the crunch that was heard followed by her and Rodolphus hitting the floor.

"Perfect aim as always Dragon"I complamented before pulling Darco into a rough kiss.


	4. Explanations

~Harrisons POV~

They were dead. I tortured them past insanity and then killed them. They deserved everything I gave them and more for insulting and seeing my Dragon so open. I was the only one who was aloud to see this part of my Dragon.

"Love, I belong to you and only you. What they saw does not matter for they are now dead" Draco said wrapping his arms around my neck.

"I don't care they still saw you only I get to see you so exposed"I grunted out the last part seeing as my mate decided to grind his hips into me.

"Why don't I show you just how much I am yours Dominant"Draco breathed out dropping to his knees in front of me.

He never broke eye contact with me as he was unbuttoning my trousers and bring them to my ankles watching as my hard cock sprang out hitting my stomach. I was glad I had decided against boxers today. My Dragon looked perfect on his knees for me.

I starred down at him with heavy eyes watching as he swirled his tongue around the tip of my cock moaning at the taste of my precum. He licked the underside while stroking me with his hand. I decided I had had enough of being teased. Reaching down grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling his head up to look at me.

"I don't like to be teased Dragon"I grunted out.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am under your command Dominant"Draco breathed out still stroking me.

"Suck" I replied releasing his hair.

I moaned when my cock was engulfed in wet heat. I could feel the back of Draco's throat. He slowly started bobbing his head up and down then speeding up into one rythme. I thrust into his mouth meeting him. He hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue gaining a moan from me. Every time he moaned it sent vibrations down my cock.

My dragon had the most amazing mouth in the world. So much so that I didn't hear my Father coming down the corridor to my room.

"Harrison have you seen-"Father never got to finish his sentence seeing as he caught sight of the mutilated bodies on the floor and Draco on his knees. I slammed the door close with magic pulling Draco up off his knees. He released me with a soft 'pop'. I pulled up my pants turning to Draco as he put on his clothes from before.

I pulled Draco to me watching as his pale cheeks turned an even darker shade of red and gave him a chaste kiss. I pulled the door back open realizing my father must have called mother because they were both standing there whispering to each other. When the door opened they looked up glancing at the bodies on the floor then to us expectantly.

"So what exactly happened here and who is on the floor?"Father asked after they stepped into the room.

"Well Narcissa and Rodolphus attacked us and this was the outcome" I answered simply with a straight face towards my parents.

"Why were we not informed when they were attacking? We could have come and stopped them ourselves"My mother asked with a frown.

"We could handle the situation easily, after all, we are more powerful than both of them put together"Draco replied with a bland look towards the unrecognizable corpses.

"Very well call the house elves to clean up this mess and then have Rabastan informed of what happened to his brother after you get ready for the raid," Father said leaving the room with mother trailing after him.

I went to the wardrobe pulling Draco with me toward the trunk at the top of the closet where we stored our robes. We got to wear black robes with a blood red accent since I was the Dark Prince and Draco was Slytherin's Consort.

Pulling on the robes over our existing clothes and pulling out two black half masks we left the room calling a house elf to clean up the mess we made and burn the bodies. We walked to the throne room and situated ourselves on the two slightly smaller thrones next to my mothers and fathers waiting for the death eaters to be called.


	5. Raids and Introductions

~Harry POV~

I sat on the dais in my dark green colored throne next to my mothers while Draco sat in the midnight blue throne that was slightly smaller than mine showing him as the Prince's Consort and my Submissive. We were waiting for the rest of the Death Eaters to pile into the meeting room. I looked over to Draco to see him sitting elegantly with a straight back and one leg crossed over the opposite knee. That was one thing that I absolutely loved about Draco, he carried himself like a proud Submissive and he was. He was able to speak freely but knew when he was to be silent.

Once all the Death Eaters had entered the looks of shock on their faces was prominent once they saw that the Dark Prince had returned and so had his Consort. There was a silence in the hall once my father stood along with my Mother, Draco and I.

"As you all can see my faithful followers our Dark Prince has returned to us along with his Consort,"My Father said motioning toward Myself and Draco. There were cheers from the crowd of Death Eater's but soon died down.

"Tonight my faithful we will be going straight to The Order of Flaming Chickens and driving them out of hiding," He said and soon again the hall was in cheers. Most of the Death Eater's had been dreaming of this for a while. Dumbledore and his pawns had wronged many and this was their time to strike back. I had stepped up ready to speak about the plan we had to draw the Order out of hiding with Draco at my side.

"The hideout of the Order is hidden we will attack the muggle town around it and draw them out. They will not have a choice but to come out to save the filthy muggles" I said watching as the Death Eaters started placing on their masks.

"We will use a portkey to travel so grab onto the person in front of you and hold on tight,"My Mother said as we moved down from the dais and in front of the Inner Circle. I held onto my Mothers elbow and grabbed Draco around the waist letting him wrap his arms around my torso. I watched as my Father held out a black feather for my Mother to take and soon we were all whisked away from the meeting hall and landed in front of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Have all the fun you want my faithful followers. Tonight is our night to strike The Order where it hurts the most"My Father said watching as all the Death Eaters parted and started attacking the village. Only the Inner Circle stayed with us wanting all the fun. I smirked when I heard my Mothers crazed laugh ring out through the small village.

"Would you like to have some fun Dragon?"I asked pulling him closer to me. With a nod of his head, we separated from the rest of the group and over to the main part of the village.

"The honor is all yours Dragon" I whispered watching as he took out his wand and pointed it toward the buildings. With a whispered Incendio the buildings were alight driving more muggles out of their houses and toward the Death Eaters. When we went back to stand next to my Mother and Father the smell of burning flesh was in the air.

It only took a few minutes for a house to appear between 11 and 13 and Order members to come piling out of the house. Most of them were redheads letting me know that many of my allies were here. This would be the night they would show their true colors. Some of the Order winced as screams rang out through the air.

"Well hello there Dumbledore. Do you like our little show?"My Father asked stepping forward and breaking away from our group with a malicious smile.

"Tom stop this madness you will not win,"Dumbledore said but didn't come forward away from the rest of the Order.

"Oh we are just having a little bit of fun,"My Mother said with a gleeful cackle while some of the others laughed. The screams had stopped by now and the rest of the Death Eater's had returned leaving the smell of burning flesh in the air.

"You people are deranged and evil to think this is fun"Molly Weasley screeched from next to Dumbledore.

"Aw, the little light bitch complemented us"I called out to the Death Eaters as they laughed at the look of outrage on Molly's face.

"And who might you be?"Hermione asked with her know-it-all little voice.

"Oh, I see you met my son The Dark Prince"My Father called laughing at the shocked looks on the Order Members faces.

"What whore did you rape to create that,"Ron asked with a sneer in my direction. I let my magic flare out and lick the side of his face creating a bloodied scar from his right temple to the top of his lip. My mother and the Death Eater's laughed as he screamed in pain. They knew nothing was going to heal the scar seeing as it was my pure magic and not a spell.

"It would be in your best interest to not insult my Mother or Father," I said once the Weasleys screams had died down.

"If any of you would like to join us now you won't die,"My Father said as the Death Eater's stepped closer toward the Order members.

"Like any of us would join you evil bastards. We would r-"Molly hadn't finished he sentence before a few order members had stepped forward and made their way toward our group. The Twins, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Remus now stood next to us facing their previous family. The Weasleys didn't know that the Twins, Bill, Percy, and Charlie had been blood adopted by Lucius and Severus. Or that Fenrir had taken Remus as his cub.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING"Molly screeched at her children. They smirked at her watching as she threw a spell in their direction.

"As head of the Weasley house I command you to-" Arthur started but was cut off by Charlie.

"That won't work we aren't apart of the Weasely family anymore," Charlie said dropping his glamour along with his brothers and Remus.

The Twins blue eyes had turned more of a silver and their hair had become a dark blood red with black streaks.

Bill's blue eyes became a dark blue with a black ring and his hair had become lighter.

Charlie, on the other hand, became the complete opposite. His eyes became a light silver and his hair became a cherry red.

Percy now looked like a carbon copy of Lucius except with shorter hair that went a little ways past his shoulders.

"Who would want filthy scum like you"Ginny yelled toward the group.

"That would be us,"Lucius, Severus, and Fenrir said stepping forward, of course, they kept their masks on frustrating the Weasleys even more.

"Well as much as this has been fun we have plans tata," I said grabbing onto the portkey with everyone else.


	6. Talks of Attacks and Chaos

~Harrison POV~

We had dismissed all the low rank DE's leaving the inner circle, the now adopted Malfoy's, Fenirir and Remus. The memory of earlier with Rodolphus and Narcissa appeared in my head and a feeling of dread overtook me.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked in a hushed tone making sure not to let anyone else hear. I turned toward him nodding my head in answer and tightening my arms around his waist before slipping back into my earlier thoughts.

Rabastan Lestrange unlike his brother he had not sought revenge after my family. He tried to talking to Rodolphus about things but he ended up being ignored by his brother.

Once I found out about what was happening when I had briefly escaped the Order and visited the manor I took Rabastan under my wing. Even though he was older than me I still treated him like my baby brother because he was. Once you got to know Rodolphus you saw his true personality.

He was shy and did and said the most adorable things without trying. I had even asked Mom and Dad about blood adopting him as a brother. Everyone protected each other and when Rodolphus broke away from his twin we were there to look after the distraught male.

Rabastan still cared and loved for his twin but it was very little if at all. I knew that if I told him what had happened to his brother he wouldn't be angry because he had grown so far apart from his brother.

"We have to tell the others what happened this morning with the traitors"I said speaking quietly into my father's ear. He turned toward me and I let my eyes move toward Rabastan silently conveying my message. His eyes darkened in understanding and I turned back to Draco pulling him onto my lap as I sat on the arm of my throne.

"An attack happened earlier against Harrison and Draco earlier in the day"My father said after getting the attention of everyone who had started conversing amongst themselves. A collection of gasps were heard along with growls from a few select members with creature blood in them.

"Are the children alright?" Lucius asked looking Draco over for any visible injuries.

"We are fine Dad it was nothing we couldn't handle"Draco answered calmly before Lucius turned his attention back to my Dad. I looked over at the others and could practically see them foaming at the mouth.

"Who would be stupid enough to attack Draco and Harrison Tom?"Severus asked his eyes changing back and forth between red and their natural black.

"It was Narcissa and Rodolphus" Dad said watching as all hell broke loose before us. Rabastan fainted, The inner circle excluding Lucius and Severus started yelling, Remus and Fenrir transformed into their wolves leaving a large black wolf and a slightly smaller honey brown wolf in their places while Lucius' wings had come out and he started growling at nothing in particular which sent Severus into full vampire mode with his eyes a deep crimson, sharp fangs and markings on the lower part of his neck.

Draco tried to shrink into me and make himself smaller and started whimpering. The Veela in me came out seeing my mate hurt. My wings exploded from my back ripping my shirt, My teeth and nails sharpened, My tail ripped through my pants and the dragon tribal symbol appeared. I stood quickly sitting Draco in my throne while wrapping him in my cloak.

"ENOUGH"I shouted over all the chaos watching as everyone halted and all eyes zeroed in on me. I didn't care that all of the people in the room were older than me excluding Draco. I cared about the fact they all the chaos had scared my mate.

"That is enough. You all need to calm down and get yourselves together and if I hear one more bloody growl you will have to deal with me"I snarled out watching as everyone flinched away. I turned on my foot and walked back toward the covered and shaking blonde who had wrapped his arms around his knees and hugged them to his chest.

Pulling the blonde into my arms I sat him on my lap once I sat down again waiting for everyone to turn back to their human forms. My blonde snuggled more into me and his shaking stopped as he released a content sigh once I wrapped my arms around him.

"Now that you are all calm someone wake Rabastan"Dad said glancing toward the still unconscious man on the floor.


	7. Brothers

~Harrison POV~

After everyone had calmed down albeit only somewhat we had moved into the kitchen with a newly awakened Rabastan. I pulled Draco closer to my body as we sat in the chair to the left of my Mum and Dad.

"Tabby could you please bring tea and lemon cakes?"My Dad asked his personal house elf that he had called for.

"Right away master Riddley"The house elf replied and disappeared with a pop and left everyone laughing and snickering at the ridiculous nickname the elf had given him. Contrary to what everyone thought my Dad was not insane and bloodthirsty. He was kind, caring, funny, and protective.

We first met when I was ten and had run away from the Dursley's and their abuse. When he saw the lightning bolt scar he also saw a glamour. He had worked his way through the glamour and had destroyed it letting my true appearance come to light as his son. He took me away after putting an Imperio on the stupid muggles so the wouldn't alert anyone that I was gone.

I spent time with everyone and was welcomed back into my home with open arms. My family even though they were extremely crazy at times were one of the best things that happened to me. Draco being the best. I came out of my thoughts to see fresh tea on the table and everyone staring at me.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?"I asked glancing around the table. I looked at Mum and Dad both were looking at me with raised brows.

"Harrison you have been sitting there for five minutes with an insane smile on your face"Severus answered before biting into a lemon cake along with a few others. I let out a laugh that was deeper than my Mother's but just as crazy watching a few of the room's occupants shiver.

"You're going to turn out just like your Mother, Salazar help us all"Dad said laying his head on the table and letting out an exasperated sigh.

"And what exactly is wrong with that?"Mum asked turning a glare toward Dad who shrunk back.

"Nothing nothing at all it's a wonderful thing,"Dad said hurriedly probably hoping he wouldn't be hexed while the rest of us sat around the table snickering. Mum turned away from him with a nod and glanced toward the big grandfather clock.

"It's late I suppose we should retire for the night," Mum said standing up and pulling Dad with her and leaving after giving Draco and myself a hug and a goodnight to everyone. Soon the room had filled out leaving only Draco, Rabastan, and myself.

"Go on up Dragon. I'll be there in a few minutes" I said in a hushed tone in Draco's ear. He turned to me with understanding in his eyes as he looked over to Rabastan before placing a small kiss on the corner of my lips and leaving towards our room.

"Are you okay Rab?"I asked once I had taken a seat next to him and turned to face him.

"Did you kill him, Harr?"Rab asked me after a few moments of silence. I didn't know what he was feeling or thinking because he kept his voice leveled and wore the mask that Lucius had taught us all.

"I did, I had no choice if I hadn't had killed him and Narcissa they would have killed Draco and I"I answered truthfully watching as the mask he tried to keep up fell.

"It's okay you were protecting yourself and your mate" He replied wrapping his arms around my torso and hugging me which I returned.

"I stopped thinking of him as my brother a while ago," Rabastan said as he relaxed more into the hug.

"Do you trust me, Rab?"I asked pulling back and putting him at arm's length. He shook his head and I stood bringing him up with me and heading towards the South corridor where all the others rooms were except our parents. I stopped at a room that had a black and turquoise dragon design on it and knocked.

Charlie opened the door his silver eyes widening when he saw Rabastan and turned questioning eyes towards me. Sine Lucius and Severus had blood adopted Charlie and his brothers they had inherited some attributes from them. They all had mates and had gained a large magical core boost. It also turns out that Charlie's mate is Rabastan.

"I want you to stay with Charlie tonight and let him watch over you,"I told Rab making sure that Charlie could hear what I said also. When Rabastan gave me a nod I turned back toward Charlie who now had opened the door and was standing in the doorway.

"Go on in Rabastan," Charlie said moving to the side so Rab would have enough space to get through. I gave him a quick hug and a goodnight before he disappeared through the door.

"You take care of my brother Charlie,"I said clapping him on the back and then heading towards my room. I opened the door with a green dragon flying through a crown to see Draco sitting at the desk while pulling a black and silver brush through his shoulder-length hair.

"Is he alright?"Draco asked not looking up and continuing his nightly rituals while I slipped out of my shirt throwing it into the wardrobe.

"He is because he is with Charlie"I answered watching as he glanced up in shock at me with wide eyes.

"You left him with Charlie are you sure that's a good idea?"Draco asked me before standing from the desk with the brush hanging loosely from his fingers and looked absolutely adorable in my too big shirt.

"I know what I'm doing pet and Charlie is good for Rab"I answered stripping of my pants and discarding them with my fallen shirt leaving me in briefs.

"Alright, Dominant I trust you"He said motioning me over to him and having me sit at the desk he once occupied. Draco always brushed our hair before we went to sleep. I didn't care about my hair much only enough to wash it and get it trimmed but Draco he loved my hair. He especially loved to style it and he said I quote "It makes you look like a perfect prince and a warrior".

So I let him have his way because in the end it makes him happy and I would do anything for him just to make sure he keeps smiling. I looked up at Draco's reflection smiling when I saw the look of concentration on his face while he plaited my hair.

"Alright I'm done let's go to sleep"Draco said tieing the braid off with a thin strip of leather and pulling me up out of the chair. Once we layed down I pulled him to me and placed a soft kiss on his pale pink lips before shutting off the candle. Once his breath evened out and slowed I soon fell asleep too.


	8. Morning at the Manor

~Harrison POV~

Waking up to light shining in your eyes and shivering was not pleasant. Opening my eyes fully I rubbed the sleep out of them and went to sit up only to be stopped by the weight on my chest. Glancing down at the blonde who was half sprawled over me with the black duvet wrapped tightly around him.

Carefully lifting him off of me I sat him back onto the multitude of pillows before placing a small kids on his forehead and making my way to the loo. After brushing my teeth and washing my face I casted a quick Tempus and made my way back into my room.

"Dragon wake up we have to go to Diagon Alley in a few hours" I said softly pulling the duvet from over the blondes head sighing as he pulled a pillow over his head. It was extremely hard to wake Draco up if it was before nine and right now it was only just turning eight o'clock.

Dipping my head down I placed light kisses all over his his face pulling back when he started stirring and opened his eyes.

"Good morning Dragon"

"Mhm morning Harry" He replied leaning towards me and nuzzling his head into my chest.

"We need to get ready everyone is probably already downstairs" I said running my hands through his hair.

"I can't get up until I've had a proper good morning kiss" Draco said with a sly grin on his face.

"Anything you want little one" I said knowing my voice was still husky from just waking up before swooping down and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. I groned into his mouth when I felt him tug at the end of my braid that was now roused from sleep.

We broke apart once air became a necessity and I moved to his neck placing kisses and nipping at the pale skin leaving the blonde panting beneath me. He tugged my head back up before slamming our lips together. I pulled my shirt over his head leaving him completely naked underneath me. He hooked his fingers around the waistband of my briefs and yanked them down my legs leaving me to kick them off.

"Dominant fuck me please. It's been too long" Draco panted out spreading his legs so I could settle between them. I brought three fingers up to his mouth moaning when he brought them into his mouth and wrapped his tongue around my fingers. I pulled them out and brought the three fingers down to his puckered hole. My finger easily slipped into the tight hole and wringled my fingers looking for the bundle of nerves that would send waves of pleasure to my Dragon.

Adding a second finger I wrapped my other hand around the already hard member and stroked it in time with my thrusting fingers. I slipped my last finger into him and finally hit that bundle of nerves turning the body beneath me into a moaning mess. I pulled out my fingers hearing Draco whine at the loss before making my way back up the delicious body and bringing him into a rough kiss that had out teeth clashing and tongues dancing together.

"You want me to fuck you, pound into that tight little hole of yours till you can't walk straight for a week?" I asked huskily teasing his entrance with the head of my cock as he let out a breathy moan.

"Merlin yes, I wanna be able to feel you for weeks. Show me I'm yours and only yours" Draco answered grinding his his up into mine causing both of us to moan. I thrusted inside Draco before stopping to give him time to adjust. Once he rocked his hips giving me the signal to move I wasted no time pulling out to the tip and then slamming back in. This continued until we fell into a rhythm and the blonde under me was a babbling mess.

He pulled me down into a heated kiss that quickly turned sit as we both neared the edge. With one final thrust both of us were sent over the edge and ride our orgasms out getting each other. I pulled out and collapsed next to Draco panting, but satisfied.

"We still have to get up and get ready" Draco reminded me while trying to even out his breathing.

"Will then why don't we go take a shower then Dragon?" I asked with a mischievous grin on my face before sitting up and making my way towards the shower knowing he would be close behind me.

~Time Skip~

We were dressed and ready to head down to the dining room where the others were most likely waiting for us. Draco looked absolutely beautiful in what he had on today. He was wearing a tight black long sleeve shirt were the ends of the arm connected to a ring that day on his middle finger and he had matched that with a pair of tight black leather trousers that fit him like a second skin. To top it all of he wore a tight fitting robe that showed of his lean build and his hair was pulled back in a braid that started from his right temple. I had also let him pick out my clothes which had also led another hot make out session.

I now had on a dark crimson button up with tight fitting black slacks and black dragon hide boots. My hair was hanging loose except for two pieces on each side which had been pulled back and laced together in a braid. Pulling his smaller frame to me I laced our fingers together before we headed out the door. Once we had made our way out the door and to the dining hall the sight we were met with was not expected.

In front of us stood Fred and George who were half transformed with their wings and sharp talons out chasing a fully transformed Percy who was now a Panther.

"Enough" I called out letting my voice wash over the others watching as the stopped frozen where they were.

"What is going on here?" Draco asked from beside me his voice holding as much authority as mine. Even though he was my submissive mate he was still over most everyone else because I am the Dark Prince.

"They were teasing and it got out of hand" Blaise answered shaking his head at his two mates as they grinned at each other and then toward him.

"You two are mental" Percy told the twins after they transformed back to their normal forms.

"Let's eat so we can head to Diagon Alley" Charlie said as he walked through the large doors with Rabastan next to him looking much better. I gave Rabastan a small hug before pulling out Draco's chair for him to sit before taking my seat. We all tucked in agreeing to go to Knockturn Alley after we visited Diagon Alley.


	9. Trip to Gringotts

~Nobody POV~

Once the group had finally managed to escape the chaos that was the manor and Harrison's parents and apparate to Diagon Alley they were already tired, but they pushed aside their lethargy in favor of excitement that was hidden behind the cool expressions on their faces. The masks they wore in public to isolate themselves and to show that they had no weakness'. I was the son of Lord Voldemort, Lord to the Nobleand ancient house of Le Fay, and heir to Slytherin, it wouldn't do well for people to think me weak. Even if they did a simple challenge would be all it took to have someone's blood painting the ground. They would be opening up their new joke shop The 3P's, of course, they would use Severus' lord name so no one would know who exactly adopted them and try to put them in Azkaban.

They would have a section of the store that sold some of the darker items they had while the main part of the store was for Hogwarts students and the light. The last thing they wanted was suspicious light people trying to snoop. Only certain people would know about the private section of the store and it would be password protected. So even if the light found out about it they couldn't enter because of the password and the vow protecting it. Before the family could even start for their supplies they had to first stop at Gringotts to pick up their lordship and heir rings, along with some money, so I could spoil my dragon.

Walking through the crowds and making their way to the bank the group held an air of power greater than those around them. The faces of indifference showed that the fact was known to them and they were to be respected. Once the family stood at the doors of the bank they were easily recognizable to the goblin community and with a bow at the waist to the guards they made their way inside the doors and through the sea of witches and wizards.

"We have an appointment to see Grimfang" Charlie stated easily in a rigid voice. When people tried to be charming and sweet they come off as quint to the Goblins, who only had respect for cleverness and wealth in their community no matter who the witch or wizard.

"Lord LeFay, heir Prince, heir Prewett, and heir Malfoy I presume?" the small goblin easily replied recognizing the group of wizards in front of him. With a nod from the Dark's Prince, the Goblin gave a wave of his hand to follow and escorted the family to a large double door entrance with the name of their account manager.

"You may leave us" Harrison supplied with a nod of recognition before thrusting the doors open with a soft nudge from his magic and entering the room with the rest of his family.

"Ah, it is a pleasure to see you again young Prince! Please take a seat" the Goblin uttered with a sharp and lecherous grin that showed of the ragged mouth full of teeth while the small bundle of people situated themselves on the chairs and couches that riddled the office.

"The pleasure is mine, I assure you Grimfang. It has been a while old friend" Harrison replied bowing to the small Goblin before sitting next to Draco and Percy. Once the group had settled down the small Goblin pulled out three burgundy velvet boxes and gently placed them on the desk.

"Place your Lord ring on your right index finger and your heir rings on your left hand young Prince" after the rings were settled in place and the protection charms had been activated Harrison's sense of power had grown immensely and was somewhat overwhelming the room.

"Now place your heir ring on your right-hand index finger and your consort ring on your right-hand middle finger Prince Consort" Draco shivered at the large amount of magic that overwhelmed him and it had felt just like Harry's.

"Now heirs Prince and Prewett place your rings in the same place and then we will go down to your vaults" the Goblin called standing from his seat after the rest of the boys had placed their rings on their hands and the others had stood to follow the Goblin. Once everyone was in the train cart it took off down the rails and deep into the bowels of the bank.

"We are going to the LeFay vault, so it will be farther into the bank being one of the first ones built. Everyone take an expanding pouch and if you see anything you like you have my permission to take it" Harrison called out over the wind and passing out the pouches making sure to keep a firm grip on his Consort.

Once the cart came to a screeching halt in front of the large double door vault that had snakes adorning almost every inch of the vault and everyone had stepped out Harrison made his way to the doors. Pulling out a small black dagger from his boot Harrison made a small cut on his palm and quickly swiped it across the large mouth of the silver snake that adorned the vault doors.

"Open for your Lord" Harry hissed out before taking a step back toward the rest of the group as the snake disconnected and webbed away from the split of the two doors before opening to the group revealing piles of galleons, books, weapons, and jewelry. The rest of the group stared in awe as Harrison and Draco made their way into the vault already having been accustomed to the sight before them.

Harrison quickly filled a pouch with galleons and handing it over to Grimfang who took it with a poisonous grin and a nod of thanks. Making his way over to the jewelry after leaving Draco to rifle through the books while the rest of the group searched through the mounds of weapons Harrison fished through the boxes of jewelry before he came upon what he was looking for. Picking up the long silk box and gently opening it he let out a long sigh and raked his eyes over the beautiful necklace that was nestled in the cushion of the box.

Snapping the box shut Harrison quickly made his way back over to Draco who had deeply immersed himself in an old tome. Easily slipping the large tome under his arm Harrison presented the box to his Dragon.

"This is for you Dragon. It has been through my family for thousands of years, passed on to the Consort of the Lord of the house" Harry informed opening the box to reveal the long 24k gold chain that had the shape of a snake with white and black diamonds adorning the length of it along with emeralds.

"It-It's beautiful Harry" Draco breathed out as Harry slipped the necklace onto his neck and fastened it.

"My Consort will only have the best" Harrison replied lovingly wrapping his arms around the smaller body that had jumped at him. Making sure to keep the smaller body tucked against his side Harrison moved toward the rest of the group along with Draco. The now former Weasley's had picked up multiple books on long forgotten and forbidden Dark Arts and many weapons. Glancing over the group Harry's eyes stopped on Charlie and Rabastan who had seemed closer now than the previous day. Rabastan was now sporting a silver bracelet encrusted with obsidian gems. He looked immensely happy giggling with a now red in the face Charlie.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Harrison questioned moving towards the exit. Once the family was back into the cart the Goblin started up the cart again and the cart sped away from the closing vault.

"May your enemies blood stain the ground" Harry stated to the Goblin after the group had gotten back to the main floor and towards the exit.

"And may your vaults overflow Dark Prince" Grimfang returned bowing to the young Lord before him shocking many of the banks customers, but gaining approval from the many Goblins that inhabited the bank.

"Now who is ready to do some shopping?"Draco asked his voice low and taking on a somewhat excited squeal. Murmuring their agreements the group made their way outside, running into the last people they wanted to.

Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter XD


	10. Words Exchanged

Sorry this chapter took so long to update. Schools been crazy and a lot has been happening:')

~Nobody's POV~

In front of Gringotts Bank and the dark family stood Dumbledore's best followers, the rest of the Weasley family. Which now only consisted of Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. The later of the family now sported an ugly and ragged scar across his face. Harrison enjoyed seeing him wince in pain when he had tried to smile. The Weasley family stopped in shock at the image before them. The family wasn't the only ones to stop and look at the imposing figures that now made their way down the marble steps of Gringotts.

Who could resist when all eight males had an aristocratic and unearthly beauty to them? Apart they each looked powerful but together, as a whole they looked invincible. The Weasley matriarch let the emotions show across he face in an instant once she seemed to have recognized part of the family. She had completely ignored Harrison, Draco, Blaise, and Rabastan to target the former Weasley family.

The noise of outrage the woman let out was loud enough to draw the small crowd that had gathered even closer. Harrison along with the rest of the family had tensed and were waiting for the verbal confrontation that was about to come from the Weasley family. Keeping their faces blank and their postures relaxed made them look vulnerable, but if you paid attention you could already see the wands held in loose grips ready to take action should they be attacked.

"You, you foul loathsome creatures. To betray your own family for what we raised you to fight against. You whored yourselves out to the Dark side and left your own family" the words were spewed from Molly Weasley all too fast. The crowd around them gasped at the accusations and a whispers went through the crowd. Those who had recognized the Dark Prince immediately tensed and prepared for an attack. The witches and wizard loyal to the Dark stood ready to protect the Prince, his consort, and his family should anything happen.

"We madam do not know to whom you are referring to with your rude and highly preposterous accusations" Charlie had replied back with ease, a voice and face of confusion layering him to make it so much more believable than it already was. The others had immediately caught on and realized where they would go with this conversation. They would let the crowd around them know how the Weasley family acted to their own behind closed doors and then they would tell about the wonderful life they now had, by being apart of the Malfoy/Prince family. The look of rage that crossed the youngest female Weasley was so pure that it would be much easier to play on it.

"Molly maybe we shouldn't do-" that was as far as Arthur Weasley got into his sentence before Molly had starting talking again, this time she directed it at the Slytherins that accompanied them.

"YOU, all you Slytherins are evil, lecherous, and vile creatures. To turn my own son's against my family and Dumbledore" the first part of the sentence had been directed towards Draco and Rabastan seeing as they were the two members of the family she had recognized the most, other than her former children. The true side of Molly Weasley was shining through as she threw around severe accusations ( even if they were true )and rude comments.

"It would be in your best interest Molly Weasley to not speak such crude lies towards my mate and brother or you will find that the consequences will not be in your favor" Harrison had spoken for the first time and his voice came out in a smooth baritone that had a growl to it. Charlie stood stock still next to Rabastan, stuck between defending his mate or keeping the bond a secret. Those who already had relations with the Dark Prince waited in batted breath for what might happen next. The last person who had dared talk down to and insulted the Dark Consort screams had been heard for days throughout the manor. The Dark Prince would do anything for his consort and mate, even slaughtering hordes of people.

"Now look here you Dark abomination it wouldn't be wise to threaten me with all of the wizards and witches here to witness it" Molly had screeched back at Harrison all while keeping a somewhat smug face. The smug look slipped off her face and her face rapidly paled when a sinister smirk marred his face.

"It is not a threat, but a promise Molly Weasley and I am in my right seeing as you are attacking my mate. See since I myself along with my mate and family are creatures we have a right to destroy anything we perceive as harming ourselves to keep those we love and deem apart of our pride safe" the words came out so soothing and calm, but promised untold destruction and death upon everyone and none at the same time.

"Mr. Weasley it would be in your best interests and your families lives that you brush up on wizarding customs or you shall find yourself in a position rather life threatening if you continue to act in anger towards our mates" the scolding statement came from Charlie this time as he soon occupied the space next to Harrison and in front of Rabastan. The man's eyes widened almost comically and had Draco letting out a light chuckle next to him at the look. He also let the tension roll out of his body knowing he was safe here with his mate and family.

Draco fisted his hand in the back of his mates robes and gave a small tug to pull him backwards and indicating that it was time to leave. Harrison started moving forward with everyone easily falling in step with him and taking them from the red faced gingers still stuck in the whispering crowd.


End file.
